I Won't Give Up On Us
by cyiarose329
Summary: So,my first faberry story.. Read and review, I obviously DONT own glee, otherwise it would be all faberry.Songs used: I wont give up by jason mraz and wait another day by the uh uh hers. Enjoy xx.. Will update when I can.


I sat, inwardly fuming, in the McKinley high school choir room, remembering the huge break up fight I had just had last week with my now ex-boyfriend-Finn Hudson_. But for what_? The love of my life was sitting next to teen Jesus and they looked like they were eating each other's faces off. I had a song prepared that would hopefully convey my feelings towards Quinn.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester?" I asked in my normal bossy tone.

He sighed. "Yes, Rachel?" I stood up and walked to the center of the choir room.

"I have a song prepared."

"Alright. Quinn and Joe- stop that and pay attention." He reprimanded the 'couple'.

I signaled to the band and they began to play as I started to sing.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you need your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

I'm still looking up

When I belted out the ending note, there was a smattering of applause and then the bell rang, and the club disbanded.

_*The next day*_

I stood at my locker, getting my notebooks for my other classes, when Santana and Brittany paused next to me. The blonde Cheerio gave me a wave and a friendly smile.

"What was up with you in glee club yesterday?" Santana asked, not even saying hello.

"Um- uh..." _Crap! Santana couldn't know about my feelings for Quinn!_

"You like Quinn, don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine. Yes, I do. I mean, how could you not? She's so pretty and smart, and she can sing great. Did you hear our duet in-" I began to ramble on.

The Latina looked disgusted, judging by the look on her face.

"Please stop." Brittany spoke up.

"Santana, be nice. Rachel, I can see why you like her. But aren't you and Finn married?" I laughed.

"No, we broke up last week. And we never got married." I explained.

"But I can help you. That glee duet we did during Whitney week was a truckload of awesome." Santana said in a nicer voice.

"Plus, we're graduating in a week. You and Quinn are obviously going your separate ways. We need to get you two together like now. So I'll talk to her for you. "I smiled.

"Thanks Santana. Can I hug you now?" The Cheerio smiled and gave me a friendly hug, and Brittany did as well.

The warning bell rang, and I gathered my things.

"Well, I guess I should go. Bye!" I turned and walked down the hall, feeling a bit more reassured.

_*The next day, POV now Santana* _

"Hey, Q! Wait up!" I called down the hall at the former Cheerio. She turned and paused.

"WHAT do you want?" the blonde asked exasperatedly.

" I know." I said vaguely.

"Know what? Hurry up, I've got a life too, you know." Ah, I missed that Quinn, the old Quinn, before she had changed so much.

"You're about as straight as I am, Q. Just admit it. You've got feelings for man-hands-" Quinn cut me off.

"Rachel, her name is Rachel!"

"Wow, Q. Come clean. You like Rachel, don't you?" Quinn sat down in an alcove typed thing in the hall.

"_FINE! _I have 'feelings' for Rachel!" she said angrily.

"Well then WHY do you spend all glee club macking on Teen Jesus?" I sat down next to her.

"Ugh, I don't know… But I broke up with Joe this afternoon, after Rachel sang that song."

"You know that was directed at you, right?"

Quinn's face brightened. "Really?"

"Um, yea. It was pretty obvious." I mentally reminded myself to be nice, Quinn has had lots of problems in her life and all that shit.

"Well then she must like me too!" she pointed out the obvious.

"Yea, and she wanted me to talk to you for her. So go get your girl, Q." I gave her a tight hug and stood up, starting to head down the hallway.

"Hey Santana?" she called. I turned around.

"Yes, Q?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For everything in the past 3 years." She got up and headed towards the auditorium, where anyone could be fairly certain that Rachel was, practicing yet another song for glee club. I walked towards the gym to go find Brittany.

_*Now Quinn's POV, same place same time.*_

I walked into the auditorium, and there was Rachel, standing on the stage, singing.

_I look at the starlight,_

_I am shattered by the night_

_Always run where I can and_

_I hide where I wanna hide_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_It feels so right_

_Oh, I went out of my mind_

_I am caught here_

_one more time_

_I know how it feels tonight_

_I can do nothing about it_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

You feel so right

I walked up on stage and began to sing.

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste_

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you, run_

She smiled and ran up to me and gave me a hug. Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled out a chair, and began to sing again.

_I will take the long road_

_But it leads right back to you_

_Follow you into the sun_

_I will steal this time for you_

_But it feels so right_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

I joined in with the brunette on the chorus.

_Oh, I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste_

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you_

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste_

_another dream on you_

_Always run to...you, run._

"So Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I came to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?" Rachel hoped that Santana had talked to Quinn and that was what it was about.

The blonde took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you, Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel got a huge smile on her face, which made me really happy, that I could bring that much joy to someone. That particular someone being her, of course.

"And I'm in love with you, Lucy Quinn Fabray." I usually hated being called by my real name, but when Rachel said it, it was suddenly OK.

"Rachel, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I felt like an idiot. I laughed and tried again

"Wow, uh, that sounded stupid."

"Quinn, I would love to." Rachel smiled again, and kissed me. Our first kiss, which would soon become one of many, was amazing.


End file.
